Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -62\% \times \dfrac{9}{25} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ \dfrac{9}{25} \times 100\% = 36\%$ Now we have: $ -62.5\% \times 36\% = {?} $ $ -62.5\% \times 36\% = -22.5 \% $